Spring Breaking With the Upper East Siders
by ndhottie521
Summary: Blair and Serena plan on going on spring break. Not too much of a typical spring break, maybe. My first story ever, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story so please be kind when reviewing. But please review. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I write it.

I own nothing.

_--_

_Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here, and Spring is in the air. It's that time of the year when flowers bloom, new life begins, and my favorite, teenagers go on spring break. I wonder what plans our favorite Upper East Siders have made._

--

(On the Phone)

Blair, "Come on S. Hurry up and get over here so we can leave for spring break!"

Serena replied, "I'm sorry B. I'll be there as soon as I can so we can leave for the Virgin Islands."

Serena realizes Chuck is listening in when he chimes in with, "Sluts aren't allowed in the Virgin Islands, _Sis._"

Serena yells, "Chuck! Get out of here and leave me alone!"

"Whatever you say _Sis._"

"And stop calling me that!"

Chuck turned around and yelled over to Erik, "Hey, Erik, let's take a trip for spring break."

"Leave him alone Chuck."

"It's alright Serena. Yeah Chuck that would be great."

"Hello? Remember me?" Blair screamed into the phone, "Serena are you there?"

"Sorry B. Chuck got me distracted."

Chuck made sure Serena could hear him from outside the door, "So Erik how about the Virgin Islands?"

"That sounds great."

Chuck opens the door, "See you in the Virgin Islands _Sis._"

"Serena! You're doing it again!"

"Oh, sorry B. Hey, can we go somewhere else? Now Chuck is going to the Islands and I don't want to spend my spring break watching him turn my brother into someone just like him."

"No problem, S. I don't want to spend a whole week away from school with Chuck either."

"Where should we go?"

--

Where should they go?? I have a slight idea but I'm open to suggestions seeing as I haven't written the next chapter yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay sorry that it took so long. I am writing the next chapter as we speak. Hopefully I will get some suggestions or become magically inspired again. I do all my writing at night because that's when it is better. I hope you like this story and please review!

I own nothing, but I wish I did.

"I don't care, as long as we go anywhere that's on the opposite side of the world as Chuck Bass."

"That's fine B."

"S, why don't we decide at the airport?"

"As long as we can go somewhere warm and sunny."

"Well duh! Of course it's going to be warm and sunny."

"I'll finish packing then I'll be over."

"Okay, see you then S."

"See you later B."

--

"Dan, you aren't thinking about Serena again, are you?" Jenny asked.

Dan and Jenny are in their loft getting ready for their trip to go up and down the east coast with Lincoln Hawk to spend some time with their dad as he starts a cross country tour with his band. Jenny had been catching Dan day-dreaming a lot lately and she only had one guess as to who it is. "Huh? What? No, I wasn't thinking about Serena think you."

"Then who were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about…Oh hi dad!" Dan said as Rufus walked in.

"What's up kids?" Rufus said.

"Not much, what about you?" Dan quickly chimed in hoping to change the subject.

Jenny chimed in just as quickly saying, "Dan was just about to say who he was day-dreaming about."

"It wasn't Serena again, was it son?"

"That's what I asked him too, just before you walked in."

"No it wasn't Serena, but thanks Dad."

"Well, then who was it son?"

"It wasn't anybody guys," Dan said annoyed, "I was just thinking."

Jenny kind of perks up and all she could get out was, "Uhh…"

"Don't even say it Jenny."

"Oh fine then. Jeeze Dan, why do you have to ruin all of my fun?"

"That's my job, I'm your brother."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Okay kids, finish packing."

"Alright Dad," the both of them said in unison, and they went off to finish getting ready.

--

"Dorota, where are my swimsuits?"

"I already packed three and left one to go on top of everything else, Miss Blair."

"Which one did you leave for me on top?"

"Your favorite one, of course, Miss Blair."

"Oh thank you Dorota, you know me so well."

Then all of a sudden Blair hears her phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey B. Are you all packed?"

"Hey S, just about. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in about 10 minutes or so."

"Okay see you then. Hey S, do you have any idea on where we should go?"

"Yeah B. I had a great idea and everything is taken care of."

"Well that's great! Where are we going?"

"Sorry B. I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

"Come on S, please tell me!"

"I can't but I promise you'll love it!"

"Okay I trust you S."

"Oh and B, bring your Yale sweatshirt for on the plane."

"Okay S I will. See you in a few minutes."

"Yeah, see you in a few B."

Blair started thinking about what Serena said about bringing her Yale sweatshirt. _Why would she make sure I have it? What is she up to? Maybe it's in case the plane is chilly. That has to be it. What else could it be? Unless…no it couldn't be. I better not get my hopes up._

If anybody guesses where B and S are going I will dedicate the next chapter to you. Also if anybody figures out what is troubling Dan I will dedicate that chapter to them too. I'm not sure if they will be in the next chapter or not yet. Please review!!


End file.
